Golem
is a giant type Mechaniloid in the Mega Man Zero series. These machines were developed by Neo Arcadia as guardians to keep the peace and protect and save citizens. Characteristics Though their original purpose is to be a guardian, the Golems are fairly capable of acting as siege units as well. Though they lack any real personality, being unable to think, the Golems just seem to fit in so well with the rest of Neo Arcadia, and became somewhat memorable for that. Despite the fact that Golems are excessively effective against most anything that the Resistance can do, they happen to be extremely vulnerable to Zero's attacks, particularly the Z-Saber, which is capable of felling the later models with only a few slices. As it is not sentient, it is classified as a giant Mechaniloid. Though the leg portions are still under development, the Golem is 100% operational and is loaded with all-purpose wire arms and a large-scale laser cannon. A few months after Copy X's defeat, Golems Type E, F, and I were created. These revamped versions of the Golem were each named for the type of elemental energy they wield. The type E is armed with electrical energy, the type F model wields fire and can emit rings of flame at enemies, while ice-based attacks like snowballs and ice arrows are the specialty of the type I variation. History ''Mega Man Zero The series starts with Ciel's group being chased by Pantheons and Golems. Ciel's companions are easily killed by the troops, but not before she could awaken Zero. Zero escorts Ciel through the Underground Laboratory, until she gets captured by a Golem. Ciel yells for Zero to run away, because he can't damage it with his buster. After 30 seconds of fighting, a mysterious computer lights up in the background (an image of a cyber-elf is seen on the monitor) and gives Zero his Z-saber, with which Zero uses to kill the Golem in one hit; however, Zero must slash it on the head to destroy the Golem. It is possible to kill the boss using only the buster, despite what Ciel said, but it causes less damage and takes more time. After the battle, Zero and Ciel teleport to the Resistance Base. Mega Man Zero 2 There are three new modified versions of the Golem: '''Golem Type E' (electric), Golem Type F (fire) and Golem Type I (ice). Each appears in different stages as sub-bosses, and all three of them appear as the bosses of the Residential Area stage, during Elpizo's Operation Righteous Strike. Golem Type E Two Golems Type E are sub-bosses of the first stage, Sand Wilderness, and is the first boss of the Residential Area. It also appears hidden in Kuwagust Anchus' stage and Sage Harpuia's Crystal Cave stage. It attacks with three electric lasers, which goes in different directions depending of the arm it uses. To dodge, stay away from it when it attacks with the arm in its front, and near when the far one is used. Golem Type F Golem Type F is one of the hidden sub-bosses in Phoenix Magnion's stage, Power Room, and the second boss of the Residential Area. It attacks by creating a fire ring with its flamethrower arms, and can spit fire. Golem Type I Golem Type I is the sub-boss of Poler Kamrous's stage, Computer Zone, and is the last boss of the Residential Area. It shoots icicles and spits ice balls. Other appearances Golems can be seen in the background of the Elf Wars image from Mega Man Zero 3, which is strange, seeing as Golems are implied to be a fairly recent creation in the original Mega Man Zero due to their legs being still under development. However, these machines appear to have legs and have weapons, suggesting that Golems are based on this model. These Mechaniloids also appeared in the Elf Wars scene from ''Mega Man'' #55. Trivia *In the Japanese version, several of its attacks were significantly more graphic in its violence. In particular, the eye lasers have them explicitly destroying the top half of several of the Resistance members in a red mist upon contact, whereas in the overseas version it just has them spit up a comparably minimal amount of blood. Gallery MMZ1 Scene 04.png|A Golem attacking Resistance members in Mega Man Zero File:Elfwar.jpg|Omega with "Golems" in the Elf Wars, in Mega Man Zero 3 Archieelfwars.jpg|Omega with "Golems" in the Elf Wars, in the Archie Comics Mega Man Category:Mechaniloids Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Elec bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses